Três momentos de aprendizagem
by clau snape
Summary: A vida de um professor se baseia em sentimentos distintos. A de Severo Snape não seria diferente. Tolerância, resignação e desprendimento. Três momentos de aprendizagem.


**Três momentos de aprendizagem. **

Classificação: PG  
Aviso(s): Spoilers para todos os livros  
Gênero/Categoria: drama  
Resumo: A vida de um professor se baseia em sentimentos distintos. A de Severo Snape não seria diferente. Tolerância, resignação e desprendimento. Três momentos de aprendizagem.

Ooo000ooO

Primeiro de Setembro de 1991

Era madrugada e a noite ainda cálida do final do verão não ajudava em nada a figura esguia que rolava na grande cama de dossel verde musgo. Hoje era o início de mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas Severo Snape sabia que não seria um ano como os outros.

Essa era sua única certeza. Na verdade se ele pudesse escolher, desejaria poder voltar no tempo para exatamente pouco mais de uma década atrás e tentar evitar a maior de todas as inúmeras decisões erradas que ele tomara ao longo de sua existência.

Hoje ele receberia como aluno o filho de seu grande e eterno amor, Lilian Evans. Claro que isso significava que ele seria também filho do idiota que se casara com ela. Tal detalhe era o mais difícil de esquecer. Dumbledore não lhe dera muitas informações sobre como o garoto era, apenas que vivera em companhia de sua família trouxa desde a fatídica noite de Halloween quando seus pais feneceram pela fúria de Voldemort e que pouco ou nada sabia sobre seu destino, passado ou futuro.

Ele ensejava que o garoto tivesse herdado as características de sua mãe: a inteligência, a bondade e o encanto. Obviamente o menino seria um grifinório dado à sua linhagem, mas isso não era o que mais lhe incomodava. Apesar de tudo, ele convivia amigavelmente com Minerva e o próprio Dumbledore sem que sua origem fosse um empecilho. Apenas desejava que a empáfia e ousadia paterna não fossem uma herança predominante.

Honraria a palavra empenhada ao seu amigo e mentor quando recebera a noticia do ataque a Godric's Hollow e cuidaria de proteger o menino da melhor maneira possível. A despeito dos anos sem sinais do Lorde das Trevas, ele sabia que isso era passageiro. Um leve interlúdio antes da tempestade. E que eles deveriam estar preparados para o que viesse.

Eventualmente nos últimos meses ele percebia que sua cicatriz esmaecida no braço esquerdo ameaçava formigar. Por anos ela estivera silenciosa, mas desde a chegada do estranho professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que ela começara a incomodar.

_Coincidência? _ Não ele não era homem de crer em coincidências. Havia algo estranho ali, algo que ele teria tempo para investigar.

Porém, hoje era dia de aprender a tolerar.

Ooo000ooO

24 de Junho de 1995

– Severo – disse Dumbledore, voltando-se para Snape –, você sabe o que preciso lhe pedir para fazer. Se estiver disposto... se estiver preparado...

– Estou – disse Snape.

Após sair da enfermaria Severo Snape tomou o caminho rumo à fria masmorra onde se isolava há anos e preparou seu espírito para começar a cumprir o papel que sabia que teria que desempenhar algum dia.

As paredes de pedra iluminadas apenas pelos archotes e os corredores estreitos oprimiam ainda mais seus sentimentos.

Ele acabara de fazer algo inusitado. O Ministro da Magia conseguira lhe irritar de tal forma que ele expusera-se pela primeira vez diante de outras pessoas, que não os do círculo de comensais da morte, revelando a terrível marca negra, marca de um tempo ao qual ele jamais se orgulharia, motivo de vergonha, repugnância, tristeza.

Pudera ver mesmo passado tantos anos, nos olhos dos presentes naquela sala, esses e outros sentimentos velados. Agora precisava se reunir aos bruxos que como ele, tinham aquela marca tatuada em seu corpo. Bruxos que certamente estariam festejando pela volta de seu Senhor achando que um novo tempo de discórdia, medo e maldades estava por vir.

Sabia que sua atuação de agora em diante seria fundamental para manter as coisas no eixo. Era extremamente necessário que o Lorde das Trevas acreditasse que ele ainda era um espião comensal dentro de Hogwarts e que mantinha o Velho Alvo Dumbledore sob controle.

Fora assim que ele começara muitos anos antes. Disfarçado de professor a mando de Voldemort, ele conseguira se empregar em Hogwarts. Ali ele cometera erros, entregara, na ilusão de uma glória efêmera, o destino da mulher que amara e conseqüentemente de sua família. Mas nem só de derrotas foi sua existência como professor. Através dos conselhos de Dumbledore ele pode lentamente mudar suas crenças e convicções. Passara os últimos anos formando bruxos, ensinando-lhes a difícil arte das Poções, quase esquecido que um dia teria que retornar às atividades de espião.

O futuro não lhe era promissor. Noites de agonia eram esperadas, torturas, chantagens estavam por vir. Seu papel nesse jogo nunca fora leve. No passado Voldemort parecia lhe designar as piores tarefas com o intuito de testar sua resistência. Provavelmente isso se repetiria, mas ele estava resignado.

Ooo000ooO

Meados de 1997

A angústia tomava conta de seu corpo e de sua mente. Tempos cada vez mais difíceis se aproximavam. As decisões tomadas por Alvo estavam chegando ao seu limite. Mais e mais era exigido dele papéis que ele preferia renegar.

Aquele velhaco conseguira mais uma vez ignorar suas vontades enquanto o manipulara como um fantoche.

"_Ajude-me a proteger o filho de Lílian"_

"_Lembre-se de suas promessas"_

"_Voldemort vai gostar disso"_

"_Você me deu a sua palavra, Severo"_

"_Tenho a sua palavra de que fará tudo em seu poder para proteger os estudantes de Hogwarts?"_

"_Tenho a sorte, a extrema sorte, de contar com você, Severo" _

As frases iam e vinham na sua memória e ele sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando.

Toda a magia utilizada para refrear a maldição na mão do Diretor não duraria por muito tempo. Livros e mais livros foram lidos, compêndios inteiros de magia poderosa das trevas se mostraram inúteis para impedir que a maldição se alastrasse. Em breve não seria mais possível conter o mal e ele teria que desempenhar seu ato mais vil.

Pensava em todos os desdobramentos que aconteceriam dali para frente. Conquistaria certamente um alto posto junto ao Lorde das Trevas, seria invejado pelos Comensais, garantiria definitivamente seu papel de destaque naquela guerra vã.

Em compensação... seria ainda mais odiado por aqueles que só lhe aceitavam em respeito à Alvo. Seu nome viraria sinônimo de traição, afronta, perfídia.

Ele se importava? Perguntava-se isso a cada instante, sem achar a resposta adequada. Quem ali lhe era realmente caro? Quem realmente acreditaria nele quando tudo acontecesse?

Ele tinha dúvidas, mas em toda sua vida pagara um alto preço por suas equivocadas decisões.

Ruídos do lado de fora chamaram sua atenção. Ouviu a voz do Prof. Flitwick chamando-o.

A marca em seu braço esquerdo subitamente começou a formigar. Levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta de seus aposentos nas masmorras.

Era chegada a hora que ele mais evitara. O momento que ele teria que se desprender de todos os seus sentimentos em relação à Alvo Dumbledore para cumprir o que lhe prometera.

Ele iria matar seu único amigo!

Ooo000ooO

N/A – Essa fic fez parte do Amigo Oculto do Dia do Professor na comunidade das Snapetes no livejournal e foi um presente para a Rose Angie.


End file.
